Crystal Bearer Naurto
by Silver Sun 17
Summary: What if Layle was really Naruto and went back to the Elemental Nations at the end of the game. a starter kit for those that want to take up this idea
1. Plot information

The idea of this challenge is that Naurto is Layle from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles the Crystal Bearers.

The story line would be one of the following:

1: Naurto would be banished after The Valley of The End. Why is you're your choice

1A: He would get to the setting of Crystal Bearers by one of the following methods

1Ai: After the banishment he stumbles across a shard of the Yuke Crystal and gets dragged to the Lilty Kingdom and made into a crystal bearer.

1Aii: He gets caught in a seal array made by Danzo's ROOT forces and the Kyuubi seal reacts. The energy released causes a Space/Time Rift that grabs him and drops him right in front of Blaze. How he becomes a Crystal Bearer is your choice.

1B: Naurto thinks of himself as Lyle for whatever reason you choose

1C: The story can start with the Banishment and will time skip from his arrival in the Lilty kingdom to the end of the Battle with Jegron or will start on his return to the elemental countries and tell of how he got to the Lilty kingdom through flash backs.

1D: The flash of light at the end of the game opens a rift that sends him back to the Elemental Countries. Jegron may or may not survive; it depends on whether you want to use him as a side or main villain for the story.

1E: Naurto and Bell are 18-20 years old and when Naruto returns to the Elemental Nations only three years have passed there, so he turns up at the beginning of Shippuden

1F: Naurto will not just come running if his old village wants him back. He will have grown up and known what it's like to have friends who will truly have your back and he won't willingly fight for a village that treats him far worse for saving them than he was treated in the Lilty Kingdom for being a Crystal Bearer.

1G: If he does go back it has to be after a long series of encounters with teams of his former friends trying to get him to come back or he gets captured and hauled back to the village where he make regular attempts to escape or to convince his captors to let him go.

1H: Do to the nature of his separation from the Leaf, he will have an emotional stigma that prevents him from using chakra beyond passive/basic support uses (tree walking, sensory, healing, and water walking). If you choose you can have Naruto's chakra sealed by exposer to Cyratal shards or because of the banishment

1I: A method for Naruto to return or for Bell to come chasing after him is found

1J: Allowed pairings: Naurto/Bell (the pairing I am supporting), Naruto/any female Character from the Naruto series that is under 20 when VOTE happens.

1K: Tasteful bashing only. No "all your power belongs to me because I have Red eyes with dots" Sasuke, and no "Pink Banshee" Sakura. You can bash anyone you want from the Naurto manga or anime but it has to be reasonable and not showing your lack of maturity. If you like comedy then you can give them bad luck with some of the above, but it can't be blatantly done.

1L: Cannon events must be loosely followed; they should be fitted in around Naurto's issues with the leaf.

1M: Naruto gets the enhanced powers as a second stage that he can use in major battles. A ghost image of the Yuke Crystal is summoned to hover over the battlefield during this stage.

1N: A suggestion is that the first time the Ninja of the leaf see Naurto is during Garra's rescue. Sample will provide this

2: The Chidori and Rasengan clash opens a rift by resonating with a crystal shard. Naurto is pulled through the rift and becomes a Bearer.

2A: Starts at VOTE, skips to final battle of the game after arrival in the Lilty Kingdom.

2B: The flash of light at the end opens a rift that sends him back to the Elemental Countries. Jegron may or may not survive; it depends on whether you want to use him as a side or main villain for the story.

2C: Same as 1C

2D: This version is for those who want to follow cannon more closely.

2E: Same as 1E

2F: Chakra is suppressed by crystal shards so Naruto is only capable of using his Bearer abilities. If someone has a problem with this, look at the following people from the Naruto series, the Nara clan, the Amakichi clan, the Hyguua clan, the Yamamaka clan, Rock lee, and the Inuzuka Clan. All of them are essentially one tick ponies and yet they all get by.

2G: Tasteful bashing only. No "all your power belongs to me because I have Red eyes with dots" Sasuke, and no "Pink Banshee" Sakura. You can bash anyone you want from the Naurto manga or anime but it has to be reasonable and not showing your lack of maturity. If you like comedy then you can give them bad luck with some of the above, but it can't be blatantly done.

2H: Naruto gets the enhanced powers as a second stage. Ghost Image of the Yuke Crystal is summoned to hover over the battlefield during this stage

2I: Allowed pairings: Naurto/Bell (the pairing I am supporting), Naruto/any female Character from the Naruto series that is under 20 when VOTE happens.


	2. Chapter 2

This whole mission had been a disaster from the beginning. First she and Kakashi had been sent out with no back up because of the shortage of Ninja above Genin rank. Then that old woman from Suna had almost attacked Sensei thinking he was the one who killed her son. After that they ran into Itachi and only defeated him through sheer luck. Thing went well when Team Gai arrived and first with Kisame then with the anchor seals for the bolder blocking the cave where the Kazekage was being held. After that wouldn't have been and easy thing to grab Garra and run back to Suna? No, the Nuke-nin holding him had to be highly skilled at ranged attacks rendering that plan useless. How the… Sakura cut off Inner Sakura mid-thought and closed her eyes waiting for the end as the needles from Sasori and the clay bombs of Deaidra closed in from all sides.

She heard the explosions from Deaidra's bombs, yet felt no pain. She opened her eyes and stared in shock at the scene before her. A young man stood in front of her with his right hand held above his head and a dome of blue light surrounded them, shielding them against the nuke-nins' onslaught as he had his left hand in a pocket. He wore a white coat with an image of a crystal on the back and dark-colored pants. He turned and she looked in amazement at the light blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes that spoke of sights beyond her deepest fantasies and her darkest nightmares with a tear-like crystal embedded on his right cheek.

"You all right?" he asked. Sakura could only nod as she tried to figure out where he came from and her legs gave out from the shock. He turned to face Sasori and Deadira with a confident smirk on his face. "You know, I may have reasons to dislike the ninja of the hidden leaf, but I'll still fight alongside them if their opponents are holding a friend of mine prisoner." The stranger called out to the nuke-nin across the chamber.

"And who are you?" Sasori asked with a scathing ton.

"You can call me Layle." The man said as light started to climb up is legs and envelop his whole body. "But, most of those here of know me by another name…" he trailed off as the light vanished reveling veins of crystal on both his body and on his clothing with a large chunk of crystal floating by his face with a feint image of a wing trailing from it as Lyle stepped forward onto a long, floating, flat shard of crystal. "Uzumaki Naruto!" He cried out as spheres of blue light erupted from his hands and a ghostly image of three house-sized crystals surrounding a point of light burst into being behind him while the discarded weapons of Sasori's puppets glowed blue and shot towards their former master.

(please review with flaws and pm me if you want to take up the story)


End file.
